Cabin Fever
by Confidently Insecure
Summary: You shall see! ...if you read it, anyway. Spashley, of course. Spencer goes with Ash and others on a little ski trip... Stuff happens... Rating will be going up later. I heart reviews.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: That's right, I've started another one… because I had another dream that inspired it. Silly dreams… sighhh… Is anyone else getting slammed with snow and completely tired of it? I closed shop at 1:15 today (that's PM. We usually close at 9.) and almost ended up in my ditch when I tried to pull into my driveway. Awesome. Anyway…**

**Cabin Fever**

_**Prologue**_

Spencer Carlin was on her cell, talking with her bigoted, over-protective mother. "Mom, we _just_ pulled into her driveway!"

"Spencer, I want you home right now!" It wasn't going well. Ashley, who was sitting next to Spencer, could hear Paula shouting through the phone.

"I haven't even gotten my stuff out of the car yet!"

"Don't you talk back to me!"

"I wa-"

"I want you home now. I'm sure Chelsea would be more than happy to pick up your bags and bring them over."

"Mother, you can't just volunteer my best friend to run errands for us."

"Now, Spencer."

"Fine." Spencer sighed as she hung up the phone. She turned to Ashley. "I have to go, Ash."

"What the hell is her problem?" asked an irritated Ashley.

"Idk. My bff Ashley?"

Ashley stared at Spencer for a second. They burst into simultaneous laughter. When they'd calmed down, Ashley asked, "did you really just say that?"

Spencer nodded, wiping a tear from her eye. "I believe I did."

Ashley shook her head. "You're such a dork, Spence."

Spencer cocked her head to the side. "Yeah, but I'm _your_ dork." She pecked Ashley's cheek.

Ashley grinned. "Damn right you are!"

Spencer's cell buzzed in her hand. "Ugh, it's a text from my mother."

"What's it say?"

"Where are you?" Spencer said in a mocking tone.

"Man, I'm totally rubbing off on you!"

"Mm and I enjoy every second of it." She went of in a daydream for a moment, then sighed. "Guess I should get going, huh?"

"Yeah, I guess so." Ashley grabbed Spencer's hand. "I had fun… _lots_ of fun…" She smirked and winked at a now blushing Spencer.

She smiled shyly. "Me too. I'll see you later, Ash."

"Not if your mother can help it," Ashley said under her breath. Spencer heard her anyway. She squeezed Ashley's hand and pecked her on the mouth. Ashley pouted. "That's all I get?"

Spencer giggled and kissed her softly. "Better?"

Ashley smiled. "Much." She kissed Spencer again. Then, they got out of the car, and after a few more kisses and a long hug, Spencer climbed into her car and headed home.

* * *

It all started two weeks ago. Ashley and Spencer were hanging out in Ashley's room, sitting cross-legged on her bed, and chattering away like girls tend to do. They hadn't yet defined their relationship as anything but a close friendship. Ashley was explaining to Spencer that her family was going on vacation to the mountains for a little skiing and snowboarding fun, and Spencer was invited.

"So do you want to go? We have our own cabin out there, so it won't cost you anything. Pleeeeease? I can't stand to be stranded on a mountain with Ego Man and his indifferent-about-everything wife all by myself!"

Spencer smiled and nodded as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Of course! It sounds like fun… I'll just have to ask my parents."

"I was afraid you'd say that."

"Say what? That I want to go?"

Ashley chuckled. "No. That you have to ask your parents." Spencer swatted at Ashley's arm, mock-glare on her face. "Just… can you ask your dad first? Then it'll be you and him versus the president of the "I Hate Ashley" fan club, and you can do your little pout at her, and you'll win!"

Spencer laughed. "She's not the president! Though she is designing a new t-shirt…" Ashley gasped and stuck her tongue out at Spencer. "Kidding! Jeez… Yes, I'll ask dad first."

"Good. And make sure you practice your pout, too."

Spencer pouted. "You think I need practice?"

Ashley stared for a couple seconds, then said, "Okay fine so just make sure you ask him first."

And she did.

And he said yes…

As long as it was okay with Paula…

That night during dinner, Spencer decided to get the begging underway. "Mom," She said oh-so-sweetly, "can I _please_ go to Ashley's cabin this weekend with her and her parents? They're going skiing and stuff, and dad said it was okay!" Then, she added on the pout she'd secretly been practicing since she got home.

Paula looked from Spencer to Arthur and back to Spencer again. "Her parents will be there?"

She nodded frantically. "Yes, the entire time!"

Paula sighed. "Then… I guess… it's okay if you go," She struggled to get the words out. "But! You have to have your room clean and all your homework done before you step foot out of this house."

"…Mom, I always have that stuff done." The realization that Paula had said yes seemed to hit her right then because Spencer jumped up, hugged and thanked her mother, and ran upstairs to her room to call Ashley and tell her the good news.

Downstairs, at the table, Paula put her fingers to her temples, sighed, and shook her head. She looked to Arthur who bore a reassuring smile. "It'll be fine, Paula."

She sighed again. "It makes me nervous, Arthur. Ashley's a year older than Spencer. She's a lot more… experienced, and she's a… a… _lesbian._"

"Spencer is 17, Paula. She's probably done a lot more than we think she has." The look on Paula's horrified face showed Arthur that wasn't the greatest thing he could've said. "What I mean is, if Spencer wants or doesn't want to do something, she's not going to let Ashley influence her decision. She's a smart girl… and stubborn just like her mother… er… grandmother. I meant grandmother."

Paula smirked at him. "Yeah, I guess you're right." She was still unsure.

Meanwhile, upstairs in Spencer's room, Spencer was blabbering on her cell to her best friend about what had gone down at dinner.

"Did you practice your pout?" She asked teasingly, knowing Spencer probably had.

"Uhm… of course not! I don't need practice, remember?"

"Hey!"

"What?"

"You get to come!"

"Mhmm… well probably, anyway."

Ashley squealed, yes squealed into the phone.

After putting her phone back to her ear, Spencer said, "Really, Ash? Right in my ear? _Someone's _excited…"

She laughed. "Sorry, Spence. I er… just saw a huge spider run across the floor."

Spencer giggled. "Oh really?"

"Yeah! It was weird. Blonde fur and blue eyes… I think it wants to be my friend. Maybe I should invite it to go on the trip with me."

"Ash?"

"Yes?"

"You are such a _dork_!" Spencer laughed. "Seriously though, a spider? Couldn't have been something cute like a kitten?"

Ashley scoffed. "Spence, kittens don't make me squeal."

"Neither do spiders, usually."

Ashley ignored that comment. "Anyway, who said I was talking about you? Maybe I really did see a spider… a really big spider."

"Right… with blonde fur and blue eyes."

"Er… yeah!"

"Ha. Whatever, Ash. Anyway, what do you think I should bring?"

"Uhm… stuff?"

"Thanks, Ash. That helps a lot, really."

"Yeah well I try."

"Oh shit!"

"What's wrong?"

"I just realized I ran off in the middle of dinner to come call you. I'll call you back later, okay?"

Ashley chuckled. "Alright. Later, Spence"

"Bye!"

**A/N: I hope you like this so far… It is def going to get better, and the rating is gonna go up… winkwink nudgenudge Why is underway a word but not overway? Just wondering… Review? Please?Oh and I haven't decided whether or not Clay and Glen exist in this story yet, which is why they weren't at dinner... :D  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: You people are awesome. That is all. :D**

**Oh, and I guess I should do this before I get sued or something. I don't own the show and all that good stuff. Okiebye.**

**Cabin Fever**

**Chapter One**

Ashley had told Spencer she would help her pack for the trip up to the cabin. The rest of the Carlins were going to be out until really late that night doing who-knows-what. Ashley was about to knock on Spencer's bedroom door when she hear loud music blasting and Spencer singing along equally as loud and a little off-key. "You make me want to LA LA! In the kitchen, on the floor!"

Ashley chuckled to herself and instead of knocking, she slowly and silently opened Spencer's door because, "If there's obnoxious singing, there's got to be some crazy dancing going on too," she said to herself. Ashley held in her laughter as to not disrupt the manic maneuvers being performed before her.

Spencer was wearing light pink booty shorts with the word "CHEER" written across her ass and a tight, plain white t-shirt. Her hair was back in a messy ponytail, and she was dancing? …cavorting about her room, singing Ashley Simpson's "La La" into a small baby blue feather duster. "I'll be a French maid! Where I'll meet you at the door!"

On the word door, she spun to face the door of her bedroom, pointing the feather duster towards it. Her entire body flushed red. Anyone's would if the beautiful Ashley Davies was standing in their doorway, laughing her ass off at them. Ashley buckled over, roaring with laughter at the horrified-but-adorable look on Spencer's face.

Spencer opened her mouth a couple times before she decided the music was to loud to think right (yeah, it was just the music) and walked over to her computer to turn down the speakers before turning to Ashley. "Uhm… I didn't hear you come in…"

Ashley stood up straight and wiped the tears from her eyes. "Yeah, no shit, Spence." She started to laugh again. "You met me at the door alright. With your little feather duster and everything!" She burst out laughing again.

Spencer flushed once more when she realized she was still holding the feather duster. She dropped it on her floor and walked over to the door, reached behind Ashley, and shut it. "Shut up! I was cleaning my room so I can go on the trip!" Spencer tried to pout, but Ashley's laughter was infectious, and she began to giggle as well.

Once they'd calmed down, the girls sat on the edge of Spencer's bed. "What are you even doing here? You weren't supposed to be here until after 12!"

Ashley smirked. "Spence, it's a little after one…"

"What? No it's not! It's…" She looked at the clock on her nightstand. "…oh…"

Ashley chuckled. "You are _so_ a cheerleader."

"Oh hush! I bet you do it too! You in your sexy boy shorts and camis, dancing around your room…" Spencer trailed off as she thought about Ashley doing just that. Then, she blushed. "Er… but you probably dance around jamming on your air guitar!" She stuck her tongue out at Ashley, trying to hide the fact that she was just thinking about her best friend, scantily clad.

"Hey! Don't mock my air guitar. She has feeling, too! Wait… did you say my boy shorts are sexy?" She smirked. She loved making her blonde friend squirm. She was just so damn cute!

Spencer played with the hem of her shirt, looking anywhere but at Ashley. "I might have said… something like that…"

"Aww. Spencey Wencey thinks I'm sexy!" she mocked. She was actually quite flattered, but she couldn't let Spencer know that quite yet. She stood in front of Spencer. "So what about me do you think is sexy? Is it my luxurious legs? Ohh or is it my wonderful ass?" Ashley turned to the side and stood straight to show off her butt.

Spencer's eyes lingered on Ashley's butt before trailing up the rest of Ashley's body and finally meeting the brunette's taunting eyes. She shook her head and buried her face in her hands, and Ashley stopped teasing and sat next to Spencer again, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "Hey, it's okay, finding girls attractive. Hell, I've been doing it my entire life," She jibed, trying to make Spencer feel a bit less embarrassed.

Spencer sighed. "I don't think _girls_ are attractive, Ash!" Ashley looked slightly taken aback by the tone Spencer used. "Just… just you…" Spencer looked Ashley in the eye, and the plethora of emotions Ashley saw made her heart skip a beat. The one that stood out the most though, was fear.

Ashley tilted her head to the side, a soft smile played at her lips. "Really?"

"Yes, Ash! Gawd!" She stood up and started pacing her room. "I've liked you for a really long time, okay? I always just blew it off as just a best friend kind of connection, but I know that's not really what it is! I was just naïve. I mean, oh man, I _can't_ like you, Ash! My mother would flip!"

Ashley stood and wrapped her arms around a conflicted Spencer. "Hey," she said softly, "come here." She pulled Spencer over to the bed and held her, Spencer's head resting on Ashley's chest. "It'll be okay, Spence." She sighed. "Okay, look. I like you too… a lot, but I know how your family is, and you still like guys, right? So, I mean… you don't really have to worry about it because I'm sure you'll find some guy eventually. I… ugh! Why is this so hard to say?" Ashley took a deep breath. "What I'm trying to say is… If you wanted to try… us… I wouldn't mind that one bit. And we could keep it just between us or, you know, whatever you need to do to just try and figure this out, I'm here for you, Spence. You're my best friend… Do you get what I'm saying?"

Spencer looked up at Ashley and smiled a little. "I think so… You're willing to try and take things slow and whatnot, but if I don't want to deal with my parents finding out, then you're okay with just being friends and keeping things how they have been… right?"

"Well… when you put it that way, it sounds so simple." Ashley smiled. "But yes, that's what I meant… I'm pretty sure, anyway." She chuckled lightly.

"Okay."

"Okay?" Spencer nodded. "Okay what?"

"I think I want to… I want to be with you Ashley… but we have to take things slow! Like, really slow… and I… I can't tell anyone."

Ashley nodded. "I understand, Spence." She placed a soft kiss on Spencer's temple and hugged her close. "So! Let's get packing, eh? We've got a lot of things to decide one here!"

Spencer smiled widely. "Thank you, Ash."

"Of course, Spencey Wencey! Now turn up that music, and let's get crackin'!" Spencer blushed and stuck her tongue out at Ashley again, then got up and turned up her speakers.

* * *

The girls had finished packing and were laying side-by-side in Spencer's bed, their hands clasped together between them. Spencer brought Ashley's hand to her mouth and pecked her knuckles, then started playing with her fingers. "I can't believe your little brother is coming on the trip now!" Spencer exclaimed.

"I know, right? It totally sucks. But apparently, they hired some nanny or something to look after him most of the time we're up there, so he won't be in the way too much."

"Oh… well that's good, I guess." Ashley's little brother was in middle school and has had a huge crush on Spencer ever since he was little. It was cute when he was younger, but now, it was just kind of gross and creepy. "Wait so, your parents hired some nanny that they don't even know, and this person will be spending the whole week with us? That doesn't sound safe."

"Yeah, apparently, she's from there and gives skiing lessons and crap, so she's offered to take him under her wing for the week."

"Huh… well that's interesting… glad you parents can just trust someone like that…"

Ashley laughed. "I think my dad knew or knows her dad or something from a band he's been on tour with before. I don't know. I don't really care as long as the little hellion stays out of the way and away from my girl."

Spencer giggled. "Your girl, huh?"

"Mhm."

"And who is this girl you speak of?"

"Oh just someone I've known for a while. We're finally trying out a relationship. She's beautiful. Blonde hair, blue eyes, nice legs… oh and she's _really_ good at singing!"

Spencer swatted at Ashley with her free hand. "Be nice!"

Ashley looked at Spencer. "Where's the fun in that?"

Spencer leaned up on one arm and gently pecked Ashley one the corner of her mouth. "You get special rewards." Spencer winked and lay back down, watching Ashley to gauge her reaction.

Ashley stared at Spencer for a moment. She smiled and cupped Spencer's face, and Spencer place her hand on Ashley's arm, stroking it softly. They stared into each other's eyes, slowly inching closer to one another before finally meeting in a soft, sweet kiss.

**A/N: Seriously, this snow is ridiculous… Hmm… so I hope you liked this chapter… maybe even loved it a little bit? PSHAW! …Let me know, pretty please!**


End file.
